


Mission: Vacation.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to start his vacation the right way.</p><p>[This was a request for someone on dA]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Vacation.

A break.

Something the Avengers usually don't have when working with S.H.I.E.L.D, more so when it came to the resident assassins living in the tower.

Luckily enough two out of three had finally gotten the break they had been looking forward to.

Standing at the sliding glass doors, a certain red-headed assassin watched as the water gently rippled in the breeze, making her red waves of hair brush softly against her cheeks, the sky a mix of orange, red, purple, and blue as the sun was slowly making its descent.

Her eyes slowly traveled from the water to the figure silently lounging near the overwater bungalow's deck, left leg over the side while the right was pulled up and held back by a muscular arm, [Hair Color] hair brushed back and still wet from the most likely recent dip in the water, she could just image the [Eye Color] eyes lazily but happily enjoying the view.

"You gunna just stand there or join me?" His voice was low but playful, turning his head his eyes finally locking with her.

Her plump lips pulled into a smirk, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. "I don't know, are you gunna just sit there or join me?" Her left brow lifted making the male chuckle.

He stood, Natasha watching as his back muscles flex, body turning to show the years of hard work that perfectly sculpted [Name] [Lastname]'s body.  
  
Making his way over [Name]'s hands came up and gently uncrossed her arms, slowly he walked backwards with her hands in his then pulling her closer to his chest and turning, her lower back gently brushed against the deck railing but was soon covered as [Name]'s arms wrap around her. "Perfect, huh?," His thumbs brush the skin that had been exposed by her low back sundress. "No more Tony and his pranks or childish complaining, Clint with his vent crawling and arrows..." Natasha looked up, bringing her left hand up and closing his mouth. "Vacation - ours...no mentioning of the others" She finished with a small smile.  
  
He leans his head down, lips gently brushing over her forehead, slowly leaning lower to nuzzle the area between her neck and shoulder leaving a soft kiss there.

[Name] leans back up and finally connected his lips with his lovers, hands slowly moving down her curves coming to rest on her hips, Natasha kissing back with her arms slowly curling around his neck. "This may only be three weeks," He pulls away, hands gently gripping her hips as her fingers threaded through his hair. "But I'm making these three weeks count" He picked her up, her lean legs wrapping around him as he turned and began making his way back inside the bungalow.  
  
Walking past the coffee table, lounge chairs and TV center [Name] came to the foot of the bed the two ignoring the beautiful interior of their temporary living space, eyes locked only on each other. Bringing his leg up his left knee rested on the bed, Natasha gracefully brought her legs down from around his waist and onto the bed on her knees.

"I hope you plan on putting up a fight, I don't intend on letting you have your way so easily" She smirked, [Name]'s lips curling up to match her own.

He suddenly brought his other knee up on the bed as his hands gently cupped the back of her thighs pulling her legs out from under her making her fall back on the plush covers, his upper half following her down only to stop just as the tips of their noses brushed lightly together. "I wouldn't have it any other way" His hands slid out from under her thighs, fingers brushing along the smooth skin till the tips paused at the sides of her tied bikini bottoms, sliding his hands back out he slowly pushed the sundress up stopping just below Natasha's chest his head coming down and planting kiss after kiss along her stomach.  
  
**Blip Beep.**  
  
[Name] paused, blinking slightly trying to process what he heard was for real or not. "I didn't just hear that" He huffed slightly, crawling back up his lips connected with Natasha's as her left hand trailed up his chest.

**Blip Beep.**

[Name] groaned, head gently falling to Natasha's shoulder his hands gripping the bed covers in frustration. "You have to be kidding me" He felt Natasha's body shake with a giggle she was trying to hold in, looking up he saw the look of amusement on her face.

"Hush you" He gave her one last kiss before crawling off her and the bed over to the dresser that had [Name]'s bag atop it, unzipping it he dug around it before his fingers curled around the side of a pad before pulling it out he looked at it before looking over to Natasha, she was using her right arm as a pillow while laying on her side, he held up the pad.

"I'm guessing you know about this?," He walked away from the dresser sitting at the end of the bed, opening the single file that was displayed on the screen, the bed shifted as Natasha's front pressed against his back, her arms curling around his neck pressing the side of her face into his. "I should have known this wasn't just a get away" His eyes skimming every detail of the mission.

"If I told you about this you wouldn't have followed through with going, I know this is suppose to be our time but this was convenient," She reached down to scroll the page down. "Simple retrieval mission, one of our scientists had been snagged while being escorted to a sister S.H.I.E.L.D base" She stopped the page on the picture of the scientist.

"Well damn," [Name] sighed. "Do we know where he is being held?" The female nodded. "A small island over from here" Natasha scrolled to the bottom pressing the Accept button [Name] tossed the pad in the trash bin next to the dresser, the pad short circuiting soon after erasing any information on the device.  
  
[Name]'s elbows rest on his thighs, head hung low as he ran his hands through his hair, Natasha kissed the back of his neck before sliding off the bed and making her way to two duffle bags that had been tucked away under the couch. "Get in, get out, then we won't have to worry about anymore interruptions" She walked over placing the duffle bags on the bed opening one that held her catsuit.

Standing up [Name] decided to suck it up and nodded, Natasha pulled her catsuit from the bag setting her double thigh gun holster and Widow's Bites aside, pulling her beloved guns from the bag, [Name] followed suite assuming his gear and clothes were in the other bag.  
  
                                                                                                                                                       ~~  
  
Once fully suited up, the duo made sure the bungalow was locked down tight. "You know, I'll never get over how amazing you look when all dressed up for work, might have to role-play sometime" [Name] grins fixing a strap on his shoulder holster, Natasha just gave him a look making him chuckle.

The soft thrum of a motor boat could be heard outside the back of the bungalow, making their way out to the deck the two saw the boat beside the steps that would lead out to the water, there was a driver along with three other agents, two who Natasha and [Name] had worked with before and a new face who looked nervous.

"Agents Romanoff and [Lastname]" With a nod the two jumped to the boat and they were off, [Name] shook the hands of the agents he had the pleasure of working with from before his eyes finally looking to the male who looked like he was ready to pass out any minute.

"And you, I don't believe I had the chance to meet you" [Name] gave an amused smirk as the younger male had a face of surprise as if [Name] talking to him would never happen.

"I'm n-new Sir, Agent Daniels," The man shakily held out his hand, [Name] reaching out and giving it a firm shake. "It's an honor working along side _THE_ [Code Name] and Black Widow" [Name] chuckled while Natasha just sat back with a faint smile on her lips.  
  
[Name] leaned back watching the water fly about behind the boat, so much for starting the vacation right.

Fingers lightly brush over his right thigh, reaching back his hand covers Natasha's, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
                                                                                                                                                       ~~  
  
Coming to shore the boat died down, the five agents hop from the boat. "Agent Garcia, CCTVs, keep an eye out," The brunette haired woman nodded placing her night vision goggles on taking the lead. "Agent Morris you know what to do," The blonde male nodding taking up the spot behind Garcia, [Name] looked to Daniels. "Daniels, are you ready?" The younger male looked to [Name] and nodded, he had calmed slightly. "Yes Sir"

"Good, you're a field Agent now, prove that you deserve the title" [Name] finished, face serious. "Yes Sir" Daniels nodded following third as Natasha and [Name] came up from the rear.

"All right, let's get his done"

                                                                                                                                                       ~~  
  
Gunfire was all the three agents could hear as they were scattered around the room hiding behind crates, Natasha was to [Name]'s left while Daniels was to his right, Garcia and Morris had gone ahead.

"Never gets old" [Name] chuckled, sliding a throwing knife from its holster, Natasha and Daniels had guns in hand.

"You know you're not suppose to be enjoying this" Natasha looked over with a slight smile, [Name] just grins and turns, blade held lightly in his hand. "I'd say, four or five, possibly more on their way" He looks over to her, Natasha giving him a nod he looked over to Daniels, the agent to his right nodding.

"Right" [Name] took a breath, closing his eyes he counted to five slowly, eyes shooting open he stood, knife flying from his hand and impaling into the enemy's forehead Natasha and Daniels follow suite with their guns.

[Name] advanced forward right as five more people burst into the room, two with guns and the other three with expandable batons,

Running up, one lifted their arm ready to bring the baton down on [Name]'s head when he quickly reached up, gripping the wrist with force and twisting around he kicked the person in the back of the knees making him kneel with a grunt [Name], turning to face their back he placed his foot on the middle of the back grabbing the other flailing limb he harshly pulled dislocating each arm before kicking the groaning male forward.

A gun was flashed into [Name]'s face but before the trigger was pulled the guy jerked sideways as a bullet pierced through the side of his temple, looking over [Name] gave Daniels a nod of gratitude.

Looking to his left Natasha had jumped up on one of the crates, launching herself onto the back of the second gun holders back, bringing her right fist up activating her Widow's Bite, bringing it down on the man's neck the two fell forward but Natasha saved herself the fall by bending backward on her hands bringing her legs back and planting herself on the ground, standing she was almost sideswiped in the face if [Name] had not thrown his knife, the metal lodging into the side of the enemy's neck.

A grunt was heard, turning the two noticed Daniels stood over a body, panting slightly and wiping his forehead he stood with a slight smile at the two, [Name] chuckled and walked up pulling Daniels down by his collar, his fist connecting with the last henchman's face with a sickening crack and spurt of blood he knew he broke the guy's nose.

Daniels looked up with a surprised look on his face. "You did well kid, but watch your back" Daniels nodded, [Name] helped him stand back up and gave him a pat on the back.

"Garcia, Morris" Natasha spoke into her earpiece, getting nothing she shook her head over to [Name].

"Damn, alright, let's get a move on and keep your eyes peeled," With that said they made their way through a set of doors coming to a hallway, passing doors with either nothing or weapons stashed away. "We'll have to call this in when finished" The trio had came to a set of double doors and paused, [Name] pulled his gun free as the other two reloaded theirs.

Taking each door [Name] and Daniels had their hands on a handle. "One" Their grips tighten up. "Two" Guns ready as Natasha stood beside [Name]. "Three" Throwing the doors open with guns pointed a gasp of fright was heard, looking around the trio noticed the scientist they were looking for, Morris and Garcia leaned against the wall, bruises and few cuts on them.

"What happened here?" Daniels had walked over to check on them. "We got jumped, the guy was huge," Morris spoke up as he stood slowly. "Doc over there informed us that they wanted the same serum used on Captain Rogers" Both Natasha and [Name]'s eyes slightly widen.

"I didn't fully replicate it, I actually couldn't really, I along with only a few chosen had been hand picked by Fury for the project, I was being transferred to another base for further teaching, I was just added to the project four weeks ago," [Name] nodded. "I just messed around, making a serum that was only temporary, it bought me some time" Edwards looked ready to lose it.

"This was to close of a call," Natasha spoke up. "I'm contacting Fury" With a nod to each other she walked off to the side.

"Where is this guy now, the guy I'm assuming you had been giving the serum to" [Name] looked back to the door.

"Uh, Grimm, yeah he was the one who organized this all," Edwards nervously rung his hands together. "Right after he threw the two agents in he left, I don't know if he fled or not" [Name] nodded.

"Right, Morris, Garcia are you two good to walk?," The two agents nodded. "Daniels I want you to help escort Edwards out along with Garcia and Morris" Natasha had stood beside [Name]. "Nat, let's see if we can try to find Grimm" He made sure the group had left the room safely before he and Natasha started their search.  
  
                                                                                                                                                        ~~  
  
"You know, we could be enjoying a nice cuddle in bed right now, listening to the water from outside," [Name] spoke up lowly as he peeked inside one of the rooms. "Talking about how in the morning we have a nice breakfast before leaving to enjoy the sun" He peeks around a corner.

"[Name], really?" Natasha looked over giving him a look.

"What? Is it wrong for a man to want to talk about spending time with his lady?" He gave a playful pout.

"Not when he's complaining" She flicked his nose, making her way down the hall with [Name] in tow.

Coming to a room the two looked around, crates to the left of the room and a table in the middle it was just a barren room. "I don't think we'll find him," [Name] lowered his arm. "We should head back an-Natasha!" The red head quickly turned around seeing a figure behind her, arm reaching out and clamping around her throat, lifting her up off the ground.

"S.H.I.E.L.D finally sent their watch dogs [Code Name] and Black Widow, those little pups I dealt with earlier didn't even put up a fight, let's see if you two will be any different" He turned and body slams Natasha into the table making it shatter under her.

Grimm turns with a smirk, making his way over to [Name].

[Name] was rushed, being tackled to the floor Grimm straddled the [Hair Color] male gripping his shirt tightly with his left hand and lifting his right to deliver a punch to his face. [Name] reached down to his belt, pulling a knife free he brought his hand back then bringing it up to stab Grimm in the side making him growl in pain.

Grimm rolled away gripping his side, pulling out the bloody knife and dropping it to the floor he didn't see [Name]'s fist till it smashed into the side of his face. "Tasha!?" [Name] glanced over to the bits of shattered table seeing Natasha slowly get back up. "I'm fine, duck down!" Doing as told he barely missed the fist that was intended for his face.

Bringing his left fist up he punched Grimm in the jaw only to receive a booted foot to the stomach making him fly into a crate behind him.

"You really think you can take me on?" Grimm chuckled, standing he pulled a bowie knife from his boot, flicking it in his hands a few times he rushed at [Name] again ready to stab the knife through his chest only for Grimm to get a bullet in the leg making him stumble.

"[Name]" Nat called out, keeping her eye trained on Grimm. "I'm fine" [Name] rolled off the crate making his way over to Natasha. "You okay?" His hand cupping her cheek she nodded, Grimm struggled to stand the knife gripped tighter in his hand, standing he yelled out before stumbling over he lifted the knife ready to slash at Natasha only for [Name] to pull her out of the way the knife slashing his right side.

**Bang. Bang.**

Grimm fell to the floor, two bullet wounds now in his other leg making him fall to the ground with a groan, Natasha made sure he would stay down before making her way over to [Name], he was holding his side that was now bleeding and making his shirt stick to his skin.

"You good?" She kneels down, [Name] chuckled. "Oh yeah," He grunts lightly as his fingers accidently pulled at the skin. "Just peachy" Natasha only smirks.  
  
                                                                                                                                                        ~~

[Name] had his left arm behind his head as a makeshift pillow, right arm down and resting over his stomach as to not strain his stitches in his right side, legs dangling over the bungalow deck with sunglasses over his eyes blocking out the bright sun.

Natasha was in the deck lounger arms crossed over her stomach, sundress covering her still damp body.

Natasha had taken a dip while [Name] simply sat at the steps with the water coming to his waist, now the couple relaxed back and enjoyed the sunny day.

It had been four days since the mission and [Name] was happy to finally relax even if his side throbbed every once in awhile. "You know the deck isn't the best place to be lying down on" She spoke up, [Name] just smiled. "I'm already lying down, no point in getting up besides, it's warm over here" Natasha just rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"You sure you don't want to move somewhere more comfortable?" She sounded sly, [Name] paying no mind to it. "I'm good" Natasha slid from the lounger and made her way over to the lazy male, kneeling she leans down pressing her lips to his 'Spider-Man Style', his left arm came up to have his hand cup the back of her neck kissing her back.

Her hands came up, cupping his cheeks only to slowly slid down to his jaw then lower to his neck, massaging gently before sliding lower to his chest pulling away from the kiss.

"Still going to lay here?" She asked in that voice that made chills crawl throughout his body.

"Just a little longer" She just nodded and stood back up, [Name] closed his eyes ready to doze off till something damp fell on his face making him jump slightly. "The hell?" He slowly leaned up making the damp fabric fall to his lap.

_It was Natasha's sundress._

"Babe?" He picked it up, gripping the deck railing and pulling himself up with the sundress in his other hand he turned only for Natasha to be gone, confused he noticed the curtains to the sliding glass doors blocking the still open doors.

"Tasha?"

Peeking only her head out she gave him that smile again, his brow lifted as she kept the curtains closed but his eyes suddenly widen when her arm slid out from the curtain.

Bikini top in hand, then drops it.

"Still want to lay out there?" She gave a wink before disappearing back behind the curtains.

[Name] dropped the sundress and dashed after her.


End file.
